The Marlin to my Dory (one-shot)
by isabella.westings
Summary: Ever have someone who just felt... right? Someone who, when they came into a room you just felt safe? Like you were home? Aubrey has. (AU. Takes place about the summer before the movie.)


"Get out. You are a disgrace to this family." Is all Aubrey heard in her head over and over and over, as she drove down the road, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. She knows it's silly for her to be crying over something as ridiculous as this.. but mixed with the sleep deprivation of studying for the SATs and the events of the day, she almost couldn't help but let a tear or two fall. But crying was a sign of weakness... And Posens weren't weak.

You see, Aubrey was a grade A student. She excelled in school and loved it. It was understandable that Aubrey Posen was an over-achiever, because all of the Posens had some degree in medical training, Law, or some other top-of-the-notch job. Which is why Aubrey was expected to follow the pattern. Her father wanted her to go to Yale, or Harvard, or some other amazing college. But AUBREY didn't want to do that. She wanted to go to Barden University, in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, with her best friend of at least 16 years, Chloe Beale, and study music. Sure, to someone else, getting kicked out over where to go to college at seems a bit over-dramatic. It was a daily occurrence in the Posen household.

Chloe Beale. She was the single most important person in Aubrey's life. She was always smiling and always had something silly and random on her mind, which is completely different from anyone Aubrey had met. Chloe was the only person Aubrey felt she could trust, and she knew that Chloe wouldn't care if she were a lawyer, or a singer. Because that's how Chloe was... infact, that's where she was headed right now. To see the redhead.

When Aubrey reached Chloe's house she pulled into the drive way and got out of her father's SUV. The lights were all off except Chloe's bedroom light. She stood there for a moment thinking about what to do next... It was about midnight so she couldn't knock and wake up Chloe's parents. So she decided to do it the old-fashioned way.

She bent down carefully and picked up a few pebbles, and started tossing them one by one, at te window, trying to get the red head's attention... failed attempt, needless to say. Then Aubrey decided to text her... well.. she would have if her phone weren't dead...

"Great." she mumbled to herself. "Chloe!" she said in a sort of whisper yell, hoping Chloe would hear her. This was accompanied by another rock. It was also when Aubrey noticed that Chloe's window was open. She noticed because of the high pitched, "OW!" that came from inside. Nope... she wouldn't do it... she wouldn't laugh at the accidental pain she just caused her best friend. Well.. whatever, it got Chloe to come to the window.

"Aubrey! What are you doing here! It's almost midnight! You should have just texted me! Why did you throw a rock at me! That really hurt, AUBREY!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes at Chloe's cascade of questions.

"I meant to throw the rock at your window! And I would have texted you if my phone weren't dead... my dad kicked me out Chloe."

Chloe's eyes suddenly filled with sympathy for her friend and held out a finger to signal 'one minute' then she shut her window and showed up a moment later at the door openng it for her friend.

"Come on, Bree." Chloe held out her arm and led Aubrey to her room through the dark hallway and stairway.

When they reached Chloe's room they sat on the bed, Aubrey holding onto Chloe's stuffed Nemo, and Chloe sitting cross-legged beside her.

"So, tell me what happed."

Aubrey shrugged, because in all honesty, with all the chaos that just went on in the past hour, she had no idea...

"I told my father about Barden... he wasn't very happy, needless to say.." she sniffled a bit before continuing, "he told me I was a disgrace and then to get out."

Chloe wiped the few tears that Aubrey finally let fall, "Hey! Why don't I..." she said getting up, "go get some blankets... and we can watch Nemo all night..."

Aubrey laughed alittle bit at how innocent and flat out adorable Chloe could be sometimes.

"Ok, boo, sounds great."

Chloe smiled and left to get the blankets. When she got back, she poped in the DVD of Finding Nemo and sat with Aubrey on the bed. Aubrey layed her head on Chloe's sholder while they watched Nemo, for the billionth time, atleast. Yet the effect was still the same, it made Aubrey smile, and Chloe cry.

After a bit when the movie was over, and they were about to go to sleep, Aubrey spoke, just above a whisper.

"Chlo?"

"Hmm?" a sleepy Chloe mumbled.

"Thank you."

Chloe rolled over on the bed to look at Aubrey. "For what?"

Aubrey thought for a moment on how to get the words to come out correctly, and not awkwardly.

"For not going away. No one's ever stuck with me for so long. You are the Marlin to my Dory. Because when I look at you I'm home. So... thanks."

Chloe smiled and rolled back over to her side. "Anytime, doll."

Aubrey smiled and rolled over so she was back to back with Chloe.

"Night boo."

"Goodnight Aubrey."


End file.
